Kinseyisnotonfire
by constellationoftears
Summary: When Kinsey Rose Lyons moves to London, she doesn't know what to expect. Then she meets two young men and the three quickly become friends, and maybe, just maybe, even more. I FAIL SO MUCH AT SUMMARIES. Just give it a try? Dan/OC


**Well hello :3 This is my first fic. Like, ever. I'm actually kind of nervous, heh heh... :/ So yeah. Happy reading guys. I hope it doesn't suck too much.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE - Introduction

A cold England wind gusted across the ground, stinging the noses and biting the toes of the people walking down the street. One person in particular, a girl with blonde hair and a black scarf pulled up to her chin, hurried along the sidewalk, keeping her face turned down to the pavement. Her feet followed the concrete path, which eventually took her to a large building.

She stood in front of the building, looking up to the top and squinting against the dull, gray November sky. She pressed her full pink lips together, studying her new home. The wind blew her golden hair around her face and she brushed it back with a cotton-gloved hand. This was the place where she was supposed to be living from now on. A huge apartment complex, 12 stories high and two people to a floor. Of course, hers was the only open apartment, on the 11th floor. All she could say was that there had better be an elevator, or she was gonna pack up again and leave.

You see, she had just moved here - to England - little over a week ago, from the United States. She had found residence at a local, crappy hotel for the past eight days, and today was the day that she checked out and headed to her new home, because apparently all her stuff had arrived last night. She hoped that nothing had broken during the long trip from continent to continent. There was special stuff in all those boxes.

She opened the glass-paneled door, taking delight on the warm atmosphere of the tiny lobby. Straight ahead was a staircase and she frantically looked for an elevator. Aha, against the left wall next to a chair and a table with flowers on top. She headed toward the silver doors, pressing the 'up' button and waiting for the telltale 'ding' that meant that he elevator was ready. The doors slid back, allowing her to enter and select floor 11.

The elevator stopped and she exited the small cubicle, exhaling. Her eyes scanned for her room number, 21. There were two doors on the level, one on each side of the hall, and she quickly found room 21. Pulling out the key she had been provided with when she first found the apartment, she unlocked the heavy door and pushed it open, shivering at the sudden chill. Obviously the heat hadn't been on in the apartment because it was nearly as cold inside as it was outside.

The first thing she made sure to do was to head for the thermostat and crank up the heat. Then she padded in her Vans to the main area. Cream colored carpets, white walls, and nothing in it except the multiple boxes of her things from America. They were labeled in black Sharpie what they were and where they went: her bedroom accessories, kitchen supplies, and knick knacks that she brought along for no reason. A giant full-size mattress was propped up on the wall, bare and cold. No furniture; she planned on buying some over time to put in the space. Right now, though, it was so empty and plain that it annoyed her, so she took her coat and scarf off, leaving her shoes on, and got down to unpacking.

First she went for the kitchen things, putting tupperware containers, pots and pans, and silverware each in its own place. Plates and cups went up in a cabinet together and a coffee machine and crappy microwave were set on the countertop. She noticed with a frown and a shrug that there was very limited counter space. Oh well.

Next she tackled the knick knacks, hanging pictures and setting the things that would normally be set on a table on the carpeted floor, against the wall. It may have looked cluttered but they were out of the way and not likely to get broken by people stepping on them.

She dragged the mattress to the only bedroom, throwing it down in one corner to take place of a bed until she got a real one. One problem, though: she didn't have bedsheets or a blanket. With a groan, she realized that she would have to go out and buy at least a blanket to keep her warm overnight.

So she grabbed her jacket from the floor next to the beige door, where it had been discarded earlier, and stepped outside. She barely got two steps outside before the other door, the one that wasn't hers, opened and out stepped two people. She didn't acknowledge them and got to the elevator at the end of the hall before they called out to her.

"Hey, hello!" one of them cried in a British accent. She turned and smiled. "Are you the new person?" He pointed in the direction of her apartment.

"Uh, yeah," she replied. Her gaze flicked between the two men. Both were strikingly attractive, and so, so tall. Holy crap. The one who had spoken to her had amazing blue eyes and simple black hair, swept across his face. The other had brown eyes and dark hair in the same style as the other, but swept the opposite way.

"Welcome, then," the guy continued. "My name's Phil. This is Dan."

Dan said, "Hi."

"Kinsey," she replied. Man, if everyone in this building was as pleasant as these two she might actually enjoy life here. She started walking again.

"Oh, going down?" Dan asked. "You wouldn't mind sharing a lift, would you? Phil and I are going down too." It took Kinsey's mind a few seconds to understand that lift meant elevator but she nodded.

"Oh, not at all." To be honest she would enjoy their company. And maybe she could get them to show her around, because she had no idea where she was going.

They all filed into the elevator - lift, Kinsey noted - and Phil pushed the ground button. There was a bit of an awkward silence as they went down but as soon as the doors dinged and opened into the lobby, Phil asked, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, um, I have to get some things for my apartment." She paused for a moment. "Er, if it's not too much to ask, maybe you could show me where the nearest general store is...?"

"Of course!" Phil answered enthusiastically, and Dan looked less than pleased. He held the glass-paneled doors open for her and Phil and took the lead down the street. Kinsey and Dan walked awkwardly side by side and Phil pointed out things she should know and places she could go to.

"There's the hair cutters and the boutique, and down this street a little further is an animal shelter. Past that is the dollar store and the bank. And way down there is the general store, next to the fast-food market." He pointed to a building in the distance.

Kinsey nodded gratefully, thanking the two boys. "Thank you so much. I think I can find my way there and back now."

Phil nodded. He pulled a pad of paper out of his jacket pocket (why he had it in there she didn't know) and scrawled down a number. "Call us if you get lost. We'll find you." He grinned lopsidedly and Kinsey almost died at how adorable it was.

"Okay, I will. Thanks again!" And she started walking past them, down the sidewalk in the direction of the store she was looking for.

'My God,' she thought to herself. 'Why are all the hot guys foreign?' Needless to say, she really didn't mind living on the 11th floor now.

Nearly five minutes later Kinsey was approaching the general store. She pushed open the door, causing a bell to chime above her, and started her search.

Eventually she left, with two shopping bags full of things. She felt a bit stupid for leaving without something to carry her things in, but sucked it up and trudged home with the plastic bags anyway. She had gotten a thick blanket and some cotton bedsheets, just for temporary use. Also she picked up some cereal and instant foods to hold her over for a few days, until she could actually go grocery shopping. The currency difference was a bit strange but she told herself that she would get used to it eventually.

She finally found herself at her door again, and she pushed it open, noting disappointedly that she hadn't seen Dan or Phil on the way back home. She carried the shopping bags to her kitchen, setting them on the breakfast bar. Her mind wandered to all that had happened this day: she had arrived at her new home and met two extraordinarily attractive guys who just so happened to live right across the hall from her. How lucky could she get? Plus, she got one of them to give her his number!

Score one for Kinsey.

She took the bedsheets to her room and put them on the mattress, sighing and sitting back on her heels when she was done. Her hand ran through her straight blonde hair and she stood up, suddenly aware of how totally exhausted and jetlagged she was. Her head spun as she got to her feet and she had to close her eyes and lean against the wall to prevent her knees from going weak and falling. One more trip to the shopping bags in the kitchen and back added a comforter to the makeshift bed and she quickly crawled underneath it, not even bothering to pull a pillow up with her.

As soon as her head the mattress, she was asleep.

* * *

**THAT WAS HORRIBLE IM SORRY.** **Well, maybe not horrible, but I feel like it w boring. Tell me what you think! Good, bad, blindingly horrific?**

**GUYS. I AM AMERICAN SO I HAVE NO EFFING CLUE HOW CRAP WORKS OVER THERE. I KNOW THIS IS SO, SO UNREALISTIC BUT WHATEVER. I TRIED :) So yeahh. Review, maybe? :D**


End file.
